


Throughout the Multiverse

by Wolfbane37



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfbane37/pseuds/Wolfbane37
Summary: A story combining 2003, 2007, 2012 and 2014 universes





	Throughout the Multiverse

 

Meditation.

A calming means of sorting through all the buzzing thoughts in one's mind to achieve inner peace. And through meditation was, an unknown being was tying four worlds together to prepare each of its hero's for the grueling trials ahead. Each had their own challenges they have faced and conquered over. But they were each approaching their most grueling challenge yet and there was discord amongst each other.

One being was are of this, painfully aware. And despite the problems it will bring up, they decided it would be best if they meddled in their affairs. 3 of the world would be easy to organize through their masters. But one would be at a disadvantage, for their master was killed prematurely to the disasters they face, leaving them to fend for themselves for the remainder of their lifetime.

The being has thought through the disasters that would occur and decided the best method of dealing with this would be to communicate with them directly as their instructor. With that in mind, the being pulled forth the remaining three ninjutsu masters to their Spiritual Plane, surprising them thoroughly.

``What is this place?'' an old gray rat wondered softly as he looks about the grassy field before him. He only just became aware of the other presences that were with him when one approached him.

``Who are you, stranger?'' another rat questioned, holding a similar physique as the first but whose fur was brown with a long standing beard growing.

``It is impolite to ask a name without presenting your own,'' the wise old rat proclaimed, eyeing the other rodent warily.

``My apologies, I just wasn't expecting another rat like myself. My name is Splinter,'' the brown rat said sincerely, holding a presence of a master, a Sensei.

``That is interesting. How do you know my name and claim it as your own?'' the other rat questioned, beyond curious of this other rodent as his thoughts of his eldest calling out his name, Master Splinter.

``Your name is Splinter? Well this is bizarre. I haven't met anyone aside from my son's on the spiritual plane,'' Sensei commented softly, pondering this predicament.

``Its only natural that you wouldn't because you are from different universes,'' a voice proclaimed softly. The two masters turn to the origin of the voice to see what was to be a child, no more than 7 years of age, accompanied by yet another rodent of similar stature of the two.

``My apologies, Master Splinter, Sensei,'' the child bowed to each master in turn. ``I did not mean to interrupt your morning routines, but this is the utmost of importance.''

``What seems to ail you, my child? And who is this stranger? Not another Splinter I hope,'' Master Splinter questioned as he eyed the rat behind the child.

``Alas, this is another Splinter. And to avoid confusion through this ordeal, I shall call him Splinter, you Sensei,'' the child spoke whilst pointing to the other brown rodent. ``and you Master Splinter,'' the child pointed to the gray rodent last, smiling gently.

``To what ails me, it is the discord amongst all of your sons. All 16 turtles have conflicting emotions and opinions of each other, which is making their teamwork a bit shaky, as I'm sure you know,'' the child begins, but was suddenly interrupted.

``Sixteen? But I only hold four turtles in my care,'' Sensei commented.

``As do I,'' Master Splinter agreed.

``The same for me. So where is the fourth Splinter if there is four more turtles?'' Splinter finally spoke, gazing at the child. Their face fell at the mention of the missing Splinter.

``I apologize for now being forward with you. The fourth Splinter has passed already. His turtles suffer the most discord at the moment and need the most guidance. You shall know them when you each meet them for their first lesson. I shall be filling in the role of instructor in their world for the time, so for that purpose, my name you shall refer to me as is Xien,'' the young child spoke softly, gazing at each of the masters.

``Continuing on the matter, the challenges your sons shall face is no short of difficult and will require all of them to conquer. A force seeks to permanently altar reality as we know it? And the results of their tampering will be disastrous for those that remain,'' Xien declared.

``So what is it you need us to do, exactly?'' Splinter inquired.

``I shall be dividing up the turtles into the different universes this evening. You each shall have one son to guide the other three, but unfortunately its the one son that no one takes seriously,'' the young child sighs out in mild annoyance. The sound was immediately followed by groans and mutters of worry.

``Is this necessary? I fear that my son will be unable to handle the reigns of responsibility,'' Sensei commented warily.

``Very. For when the time comes that they face their adversary, each of your son's will be leading a team of their own. And should one son fall, another must take his place.''

``That does not speak of good fortune,'' Master splinter noted.

``As does doing nothing of the situation. I understand your concerns, but with this early intervention, not only do your sons stand a chance of surviving, but the entirety of the cosmos. Trust me, I am aware of the strain it will place upon your children, but they have done things that mere children couldn't accomplish in their dreams.'' Xien spoke with confidence and understanding of each masters concerns.

Each master looked to the next before the sigh of defeat and agreement escape them, each bowing their heads.

``Good. I shall see you in two weeks time for their second lesson. For now, be prepared for a bit of screaming,'' the child smiles almost deviously as they age into a young teen, looking more mischievous than before. 

``As to keep from giving your sons from having too much of an advantage of those without a Splinter, what is about to occur is a secret.'' With those words, Xien releases the Splinters to their homes. 

 


End file.
